Generally, it is a difficult task for someone to position a picture, or other similar object, in a level placement on a wall when the object requires two or more mounting points. Holding the item, such as a picture, marking the spots to place the mounting studs, and inserting the studs often present problems, especially if performed by a single person. The task may require numerous attempts before a level placement is achieved, resulting in wasted time and multiple holes in the wall or other surface.
It would therefore be beneficial for homeowners, artists, home decorators, and others, to have a device that will aid them in quickly, safely and efficiently mounting objects in desired level manner without the need for another person to assist, nor the need for additional tools such as a tape measure, level, hammer, tape, etc.